The Demon Within
by DarkDemonGirlCC
Summary: A story with All my own characters. Inspired by the Devil May Cry Game Series. I may include some of the original characters in the next part.


**The demon within...**

**2 years ago...**

**A young girl died from getting hit by a car on a stormy night but she was never found... after she died she became an angel but not an ordinary godly angel she wore dark hellish clothes and her hair was dark and shiny. She preferred to get out of the "heavens" and enter the real world she liked to cause pain and suffering. One night she went to an old run down amusement park to cause destroy it. The amusement park was very old and the rides were falling apart. She smiled to herself evilly and her eyes burned red her she looked at her hands and there was fire burning she threw the flames at the amusement park an old pensioner was walking his dog and noticed the fire "Oh no the old park is burning!"He said. "Silence!" she said "Oh my god it's a devil" said the old man, she hit the old hit and he fell next to the burning building. "I'm going to phone the police you destroyed this amusement park." "See if I care stupid old man" then she flew off laughing evil.**

**She flew away from him her wings flapping in the dark sky blending into the darkness; the girl flew onto a roof and watched the building burn down she smiled to herself as she saw the flames destroy the amusement park. Something flew next to her it was another angel wearing a gleaming clear white. "Lara my most hated friend, you always have to interfere with my destruction don't you" "You did that didn't you Ciara" said Lara. "Well done you finally figured it out" Ciara said sarcastically. Ciara looked at her angrily and her eyes went a fiery red and the sky darkened. "What are you gonna do about it?" Lara did not reply.**

"**Fight me then" Ciara demanded but Lara refused, she flew over to the half collapsed burning amusement park to try and save what was left of it. Ciara flew into her pushing her away from the park "Stay back Ciara I have to save this place" Lara said. Ciara laughed "You really think I care?" she made flames in her hands and threw them towards Lara. Lara fell down but as she was about to hit the floor she disappeared. "Hmph probably gone back to heaven" Ciara said.**

**A few hours later a young girl walked past the ashes of the amusement park. "What happened here?" she thought to herself. She saw something shining in its ashes. She picked it up; it was a fiery red necklace with a large shining red stone in the middle. "What is this? Someone must have dropped it." Then the flame in the stone looked as if it was burning it felt warm too as if it was a fire trapped inside. "Wow it's beautiful".**

**Elsewhere Ciara was at a huge mansion, she seemed stressed and angered but she didn't look like a dark angel, her wings were gone she looked almost human. She looked into the huge mirror in her room "Ugh these clothes are hideous". She opened up her wardrobe and pulled out a short black dress. "Much better." She walked outside onto the large garden and sat beside a fountain as she looked into the water she saw her reflection. Her hair was quite short and dark her eyes were a faint red "You are very beautiful Ciara" she turned around and a young man about her age was standing behind her "Liam" he smiled at her "I have to ask you to do something for me Liam" She whispered something to him. "As you wish" He walked off then suddenly her butler came outside "Mistress there is a girl at the door named Lara she said she has some unfinished business she would like to settle." he said "Well get rid of her!" Ciara replied. "Of course mistress" he said. He went to the door "I'm sorry but my mistress is not here at the moment".**

**The next morning Ciara woke up. "Good morning miss" said her maid. She opened the curtains "Oh yes someone was here about 5 minutes ago" then she left the room. Ciara got up and looked outside the window to see Lara in her garden. Ciara went to the stairs but Lara was at the door the butler was trying to keep Lara out but Lara pushed past Ciara's butler "Well done Lara you made it this far without getting killed." Lara flew up to the top of the stairs but Ciara was too fast Ciara was not a dark angel anymore she didn't have her wings and couldn't fly anymore but she could run and move incredibly fast. She noticed an open window and jumped out of it onto the grass outside Lara soon followed. Ciara kicked Lara and Lara fell then Lara kicked Ciaras legs and she fell to the ground.**

**Ciara turned around and Liam was there "Need a hand?" he took her hand and helped her up, Ciara ran behind Lara and pushed her away then her eyes burned red and she threw fire at her, and Lara did something similar but instead of fire she threw shards of ice bur Ciara was too strong and too fast, Lara fell to the floor she was too weak to get back up, she disappeared to try to save what was left of her. "Are you OK Ciara?" Liam asked. "I'm fine thanks to you" Ciara replied. "I have to go Ciara I am still doing the job you set for me" Ciara watched him walk off into the distance. She made her way back into her mansion.**

**Later that night the young girl who found the mysterious necklace was walking over a bridge looking down at the necklace in her hand. "It's amazing "she said to herself, "Yes it is" said Liam the girl gasped "I'll be taking that" she grabbed the necklace from her hand and ran off. "Hey give that back!" he ran quickly and jumped into a shiny black sports car. "See ya kid" he said and drove off. "Who was that?" she said to herself.**

**Ciara was in her mansion she heard a knock at the window she went over to see what it was she saw Liam outside and quickly went out to see him. "You got it back" she said to him "Well yeah" she hugged him and he smiled. "Turn around Ciara" he put the necklace on her and as he did this the fiery stone shone as he put it on. "You are always so faithful to me Liam" she kissed him and he smiled at her. She walked back inside and for a moment her eyes shone a fiery red and she blacked out. "Are you OK Ciara?" "Yeah I'm fine" He took her hand "Ciara I have to go for now" "When will you be back?" she asked. "Tomorrow night I promise".**

**The next night Ciara stood on the roof of her mansion looking at the night sky, looking up at the millions of stars her necklace shone and as she closed her eyes dark clouds appeared it started to rain and thunder and lightning soon followed. Ciara sat down on her roof and just sat in the rain. Her necklace shone red and the rain got heavier she lay back onto the roof and just stayed lying in the rain "You lied Liam, you said you'd come"**

**Lara appeared and Ciara opened her eyes, Lara flew up to the roof and hovered above Ciara but Ciara was too fast she grabbed Lara's wings and threw her off the roof, Ciara's mind went blacked out for a moment. Ciara was becoming too powerful for even for herself to control her necklace was burning red and it was overpowering her. Lara flew behind her and tried to grab the necklace but Ciara threw her down, "Ciara you must stop this now!" Lara shouted, but Ciara wouldn't stop she just ignored her she threw Lara off the roof. "My head!" she screamed her mind went blank and she couldn't control her power. Little did Ciara know that Liam was on his way to her mansion he was at the front gate and he noticed the storm above the mansion.**

**He got to the roof and grabbed her Ciara was strong but she could not bring herself to hurt Liam Lara ran over and pulled off the necklace Ciara freed herself "Too late angel girl its power is mine!" Lara threw the necklace to the ground and crushed it. "NO! Do you realise what you have done" Claire screamed her scream screeched loudly and smashed through windows. Lara used all her remaining energy to clear Ciara's nightmarish storm, Lara disappeared with weakness and she couldn't return. Ciara please you have to stop I can help you I'm here now. "Liam..." she said faintly. Ciara was obviously tired from her fight she was cut and bleeding from the smashed glass. Her eyes went red and she blacked out.**

**Ciara opened her eyes and saw Liam "God you're alive" he said hugging her. She appeared to have lost her powers. He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you Ciara even without your powers" as he hugged her, she smiled a faint smile and her eyes glowed red...**


End file.
